Tina C's Favourite Things
by Arainia
Summary: Twenty snippets focused on Tina Cohen-Chang and some of her favourite things. Artie/Tina with mention of other characters. T just in case.


**Tina C's Favourite Things**

**1. Black**

"What's your favourite colour, Tina?" Miss Harkinson, the first grade teacher, smiles an ancient, yellow smile. The whole class is sitting Indian-style around Miss Harkinson's rocking chair, and they all turn to look at the shy girl, waiting for her answer. Tina has to think fast. All of the girls said pink and most of the boys said blue. She doesn't really like pink…

"B-b-b-black." She squeaks.

**2. Rain**

Twelve-year-old Tina loves the scent of rain more than any other smell on the face of the planet. She convinces her best friend Artie to come out in the rain with her (they sit on his porch so that his neurotically paranoid mother won't fret) and the two kids sit there in melodic silence, smelling the rain.

**3. Hugs**

"You look like you need a hug." Tina's not going to disagree. The 'mean girls' in her eighth grade class (led by Quinn Fabray) attacked her with bubblegum and tripped her up in the hall. Her bag is ripped and there's a big wad of saliva-soaked chewing gum in her hair. Artie holds his arms out and she lowers herself to his level and holds on tight, trying not to cry.

**4. Praise**

Tina has always enjoyed approval from her parents; they love her no matter what, she knows, but it's always nice when they compliment her on what she's accomplished. When her father unexpectedly says that Artie is a 'nice boy' at dinner one night, her cheeks flush and her heart warms like she's just been given a year's worth of praise.

**5. Pearls**

"P-p-pearls are for tears." Tina explains, showing Artie the jewellery around her neck. "This necklace has 305 pearls on it… once for each day of the school year."

**6. Candy Canes**

She doesn't celebrate Christmas, but she wholly appreciates the sentiment when Mr. Schuester brings in giant candy canes for everyone in the glee club.

**7. Candles**

She loves candles, they smell good and help her relax in the tub after a long, hard day at school.

**8. Rush**

When she was little she used to wonder what people meant when they talked about the 'rush' of falling in love. Staring covertly at the boy across the room, singing his heart out as the group performs a rendition of 'Ride Wit Me', she thinks she knows.

**9. Oprah**

Believe it or not, Tina loves Oprah. No matter how old she gets, she will always curl up on the couch, with her head in her mother's lap, watching the talk show.

**10. Butterflies**

Tina hasn't had much experience with the butterflies, but when she looks at Artie sitting across the table from her on their first date, she thinks she might like them.

**11. 'I-I-I Do'**

She believes she is over her stutter, she hasn't done it in so long that she's almost forgotten she used to have one. But when the priest asks her 'Do you take this man…' blah, blah, blah, she is so happy that he has finally stopped talking and that she is about to marry the most wonderful man in the world that she stumbles over her words, "I-I-I do."

**12. Music**

As a newlywed, she's immensely glad that she gets to come home every day and sit beside Artie, singing softly while he strums the guitar. She has to admit, they make wonderful music together.

**13. Communication**

She loves the fact that when she can't sleep at night, she and Artie always find time to discuss important things: who they are, who they were, what they want in the future, would it be possible to have a baby and… what?!

**14. Miracle**

When Artie's physician confirms that yes, his sperm is viable and her eggs are fertile, Tina thinks it's nothing short of a miracle. She will have to undergo treatment and have his sperm injected, but all in all it's a price she's willing to pay.

**15. Dance Party**

To celebrate the good news, that very night she and Artie invite all of their high school friends (i.e., the Glee Club) over for a dance party.

**16. Pillow Fights**

She's so wired even after everyone leaves that she can't get to sleep. Seeing that Artie is about to doze off beside her, she smacks him in the face with her pillow. A full-blown pillow fight lasting three hours ensues.

**17. Cookies**

To help prepare her for the arrival of a little one, Quinn (who has matured and become Tina's friend since elementary school) lets the couple baby sit her daughter. Tina is surprised yet delighted when the little girl asks if they can bake cookies for Uncle Artie to congratulate him on his approaching fatherhood.

**19. Surprise**

The doctor asks if they would like to know the gender of the baby. "No," they say together, "we'll settle for a surprise."

**18. Nerves**

She is only a week away from giving birth and feels like a bloated ball of nerves. But it's the good kind- she can't wait to see the life that she and Artie created.

**19. Kit-Kat**

Her name is Katharine Lane Abrams. Artie calls her "Kit-Kat".

**20. Story Time**

Tina is heading upstairs to put their daughter to bed when she hears Artie say "Bed time, Kit-Kat." She watches from the door as the three-year-old (who is so much of a Daddy's Girl it's not even funny) slides off his lap and climbs into bed. Artie asks her what story she'd like to hear and Katharine responds, "The one about the Goth chick and the superhero in a wheelchair!" Tina's lips quirk into a smile. She'll have to step in and explain to Katharine that they were _both_ superheroes.

* * *

**Author's note: It has been SO long since I've updated/published anything in the Glee archive and I apologize for everyone who's been waiting for updates. School has been incredibly hectic, as has life in general. Anyway, I plan on continuing Wreck of the Day and I Don't Believe in Fairytales as soon as I can but in the spirit of Glee and Wednesday's forthcoming new episode, I had to give myself a half an hour off from schoolwork to write this. Please review, I know it's not very good so honest feedback is appreciated =)**


End file.
